Chapter 3
The Kemono Office (怪物屋, Kemono-ya) is the 3rd chapter of the Kemono Jihen manga series. Characters *Kabane Kusaka *Kohachi Inugami *Shiki Tademaru *Akira *Yoko Inari *Kon Summary Kabane woke up in the morning, saw Kohachi still sleeping and put a blanket on him and went to do the dishes. Shiki and Akira then entered, with Shiki yelling that they got coupon for pizza and wanting to get one, but then saw Kabane and wondered who he was. Moments later, Kohachi introduced Kabane and told them he will be staying with them. He also explained that Kabane was a hybrid. Akira commented that he was the same as Shiki, but that only annoyed Shiki, who then saw his clothes on Kabane. Kabane suggested to return them, but Shiki declined, not wanting to wear them anymore. Shiki then realized he was one year older and acted superior, before going to the bathroom. Akira then introduced himself and Kabane told him he was a pretty girl, which made Akira cry and saying he was a boy and then stormed off. Later Shiki was sitting with Kabane and eating pizza. He told Kabane he don't like him and that he won't be his friend and Kabane accepted that. Shiki wondered why Kabane wasn't eating and told him to eat some. Looking at the pizza, Kabane commented he never had seen one before, which shocked Shiki and then gave a piece to Kabane. He watched him struggle with the cheese and laughed, but then remembered he don't like him and acted cold again. In bed, Shiki was speaking with Akira, and kept repeating he hates Kabane, but Akira told him it was probably because he was the first other hybrid he sees. Akira started to guess why Kabane must be there, as likely he had no other place to be, so Shiki can go and ask Kohachi, but that annoyed Shiki telling Akira he to go and ask. Akira got annoyed and went to sleep, and Shiki having no choice, then decided he to go and ask. When Kohachi woke up from his nap, he told Kabane to go take a bath. On his way there, Shiki used his web to trip him. Shiki then asked Kabane why he was there, at first Kabane was literal, but then told him he was looking for his parents. Shiki told him they were probably dead. Kabane tried to get up, but the web was holding him, Shiki warned him to not try as it won't go off, but Kabane forced it and free himself but injured his leg. As Kabane continued towards the bath, Shiki looked at him and saw his leg healed. While Kabane was taking a bath, Shiki used more of his web in the bath, which made the water to start getting hard and trapped Kabane in it. While looking at Kabane and laughing, Shiki told him if he lived there, this was going to be his life and then left. Akira wasn't able to fall asleep, as he needed to take a bath. He saw Shiki and asked him if there was someone in it and Shiki told him yes. In that moment Kabane entered the room and Akira was happy he will be going to the bath. Shiki wondered how Kabane came out, but Kabane told him he will tell him, if he tell him about himself. Kabane then explained he ripped his hand and put it in the oven to make the water hot again and meld the web. Shiki then wondered why would he do that, as he would have let him go if he just asked, which surprised Kabane that he could have just asked. As he promised, Shiki then explained he his mother was Arachne and he can create web threads. Kabane asked if his mother was alive, but Shiki guessed he probably isn't. Kabane then told him she must be alive, which annoyed Shiki who told him that if they get separated with their parents, then they would go look for them, but since they didn't, they are either dead or abandoned them. Kabane still believed their parents didn't abandon them and that they are alive, but even if they were dead, they still need to find out who they were. In that moment Akira screamed as he got stuck in the bath from Shiki's web. Kohachi then came to see what's going on and later told Shiki to bring Kabane to see Yoko Inari tomorrow. Yoko received a message from Kohachi that Kabane will be coming tomorrow. She told Kon that if she had the kid with the life calculus, she would have been keeping him locked, as foxes aren't as nice as tanukis. Navigation Category:Chapters